Historia de lo nuestro
by Demona 0
Summary: Porque entre Alhana y Porthios nada resultó ser sencillo
1. Noche de bodas

NOCHE DE BODAS

Durante nuestra noche de bodas no dormí… permanecí en vela hasta el amanecer repasando estrategias para recuperar un reino que no era el mío. Me limité a abandonarla, vestida de novia y con resignación en la mirada, para perderme entre mapas y listas de provisiones. Con las primeras horas del alba partí sin despedirme hacia Silvanesti. No volvería a ver a Alhana en meses.

_Sentía pánico, el mero hecho de pensar en su cuerpo tomando el mío me asqueaba pero yo había consentido el matrimonio así que enterré mis sentimientos y me dispuse a ofrecerme a él… pero no apareció en toda la noche. Cuando desperté descubrí que el ya había iniciado su viaje hacia mi antiguo reino y de manera absurda me sentí repudiada. Por eso me juré a mí misma que no soportaría su indiferencia. No consentiría que me tratara como a un mero objeto, como un adorno más en su medallón de orador_


	2. Identificación

IDENTIFICACIÓN

La segunda vez que la vi, ya como marido y mujer, fue cuando ella viajó a sus tierras para celebrar la primera victoria contra el mal. Se mostró regia, realista y digna de mi respeto. Aquella noche se excusó diciendo que prefería dormir en su antigua habitación para recordar tiempos mejores. yo me quedé solo en la alcoba real pensando en aquel cálido _"lo has hecho bien"_ que nadie, excepto ella, me había dedicado tras demasiado tiempo luchando.

_Cuando regresé a Silvanesti me sorprendieron sus avances, la ciudad estaba prácticamente reconquistada y se sentía la esperanza creciente de regresar a tiempos mejores. Sin embargo lo único que percibí en él fue una soledad que arruinó toda mi determinación por odiarle. Era un héroe pero mis compatriotas le trataban como a un mero mercenario, llegué a sentir vergüenza de ellos. Pude identificarme en su tristeza y determinación, la misma que yo sentía en Qualinesti así que le dediqué aquellas palabras que también yo anhelaba escuchar _"lo has hecho bien"_ Porthios agradeció el halago con fría indiferencia pero algo en su mirada me reconfortó y le pude ver no como a un enemigo más sino como al aliado que necesitaba_


	3. Sobre cartas y alientos

SOBRE CARTAS Y ALIENTOS

Idas y venidas, viajes, cámaras de guerra, tratados imposibles… tan sólo conocía a mi esposa por sus misivas pero a través de ellas comencé a reconocer la inteligencia sensata de sus consejos, la profundidad de sus análisis, las esperanzas que depositaba en mí. Perdido en la soledad del liderazgo, de sentirme un foráneo entre aquellos por los que luchaba, aquellas cartas constituían mi único apoyo. Tenía en mis manos a hombres y mujeres fuertes, leales, dispuestos a obedecer y pelear para derrocar a la pesadilla pero eran súbitos, soldados, no iguales. De mí esperaban fortaleza, órdenes, soluciones, serenidad… no podía retribuirles con pesimismo y hartazgo. Fue por ello que empecé a atesorar sus cartas, para poder leerlas en aquellos los momentos en los que pensaba que nada merecía la pena, que la brecha entre ambos pueblos estaba demasiado llena de viejos rencores y prejuicios

_Existían millas que nos separaban pero nos unía la constante lucha contra aquellos que deseaban destruir nuestros sueños. Las cartas se convirtieron en nuestras únicas vías de comunicación y a través de ellas curábamos nuestro desaliento. Las suyas eran distantes, como todo en él. llenas de datos y estrategias. Pero en cada despedida repetía una frase: Lo lograremos; vanas palabras que sin embargo hablaban de proyectos comunes, de días mejores por llegar _


	4. En lo más lejano del insomnio

EN LO MÁS LEJANO DEL INSOMNIO

Pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que compartimos lecho por primera vez: por las apariencias, por los espías que acechaban con ojos impertinentes, por las crecientes especulaciones acerca del matrimonio real. Aquella noche entre las arenas de insomnio escuché un llanto hecho nombre, Strum, y aquel que creí comandante silvanesti o fiel ayudante de cámara resultó ser un simple humano disfrazado de caballero de somalia… y el orgullo dolió. Éramos un matrimonio cínicamente unido; mi soledad la requería: abandonado lejos de mi reino, con un hermano desaparecido y una hermana a la que decidí repudiar. Ella me necesitaba para ganar sus batallas. Nunca constituimos un nosotros, por ello decidí respetar su perenne tristeza, alejarme, refugiarme en la guerra. Sobrevivía en un mundo de terror, en una lucha constante contra una pesadilla que bien podría ser la encarnación de todos los pecados de las naciones élficas. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de cuestionar su corazón.

_El pánico volvió a mí cuando nos hablaron de las maledicencias que indicaban que el matrimonio real era una farsa. Porthios y yo decidimos dormir en la misma alcoba para frenar las crecientes murmuraciones que daban alas a nuestros enemigos pero esa cercanía tan sólo sirvió para alejarnos más. Porthios cambió, se volvió más hosco y huraño, perdido en los laberintos de su mente…hasta que un día me confesó que sabía lo de Strum, y con un resentimiento que no supe identificar habló de intereses, mentiras y farsas que terminarían desmoronándose. Las habitaciones compartidas no engañaban a nadie, especialmente cuando todos sabían que mi corazón reposaba en una tumba, pero existía una alternativa. En la sencillez de su plan radicaba su grandeza; un bebé hijo del sol y la luna, unigénito de ambos tronos que nadie podría cuestionar. Llegado el momento abjuraríamos en él y nuestro desarraigo terminaría. Aquella noche soñé con mi futuro hijo_


	5. Culpas

CULPAS

Inevitablemente nos distanciamos, nuestro propio matrimonio era un fiel reflejo de la incomprensión de nuestros pueblos. Nosotros no podíamos propiciar la unión de los reinos pero un heredero sí. Lo Silvanesti y los Qualinesti por fin hermanados, pero el sueño se deshizo en jirones cuando me di cuenta de que su realización requería de una intimidad inexistente entre nosotros. En el momento de la verdad la inseguridad hizo presa de mí. Ahí estábamos, dispuestos a engendrar un heredero a kilómetros el uno del otro aún permaneciendo en la misma habitación. Cada paso que daba hacia ella me hacía sentir como si fuera a violarla Un acto de amor que se hacía por obligación. No era mío el derecho de recorrer su cuerpo sino de aquel humano que había ganado su corazón pero cuando me besó por primera vez algo rugió dentro de mí y pesé con perverso agradecimiento que él estaba muerto

_Temblaba, sino hubiera sido por lo inapropiado del momento me hubiera reído al ver al serio y estirado Porthios tan nervioso. Me miraba como pidiéndome permiso, como si fuera a cometer un crimen. Noté su caricia trémula sobre mi rostro y todos mis temores se desvanecieron. Él estaba tan asustado como yo. Apoyé la mano en su pecho, sorprendida por el bramar de sus latidos y con suavidad rocé mis labios con los suyos; el respingo que dio me hizo sentir como una niña traviesa Disipé sus miedos con un simple beso que pareció agitar su alma, mostrar a la persona que se escondía tras el rey, pero mientras me perdía en su cuerpo no puede evitar desear que fuera Strum_

Sin embargo el deliro de anhelos sólo sucedió aquella noche, me dejé llevar y al pensar en ello me sentí ridículo, era inapropiado, impropio de mí. Era una cuestión política y como tal debía ser tratada, fría y analíticamente, dejando que la mente dominara al cuerpo. En nuestros encuentros no tenían cabida sentimientos románticos, a veces se hallaba el deseo, siempre la creciente obsesión de procrear a aquel que traería la paz. Únicamente nos uníamos en sus ciclos fértiles y nuestros intentos pasaron a convertirse en una fútil rutina mecánica, el heredero no llegaba. Llegamos a recurrir a talismanes de fertilidad, a ritos en los que ninguno de los dos creía demasiado, incluso a un experto en hiervas que nos recomendó unas infusiones, pero nada parecía funcionar. Hice pagar mi frustración con aquel maldito charlatán que tuvo el descaro de justificarse insinuando que nada podía crecer donde no existe el amor. La idea me ofuscó hasta tal punto que llegué a replantearme mis sentimientos por Alhana: era inteligente, terriblemente hermosa, sensata… y sí, tuve que admitir que casi sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ella. Absurdo sentimiento para el que no me hallaba preparado

_Yo tenía la culpa, el bebé no llegaba y la única culpable era yo. Sentía que el estar con Prothios, el poder gozar junto a él, constituía una traición hacia Sturm. Me recomía el peso de saber que Porthios no merecía aquello, era valiente, inteligente y sería un gran rey. Le admiraba, le respetaba, incluso podría decirse que le quería pero no me causaba ese cosquilleo llamado amor. Era mi aliado, mi amigo, mi esposo pero nada más_


	6. Batallas perdidas

BATALLAS PERDIDAS

La batalla fue temible. Alanha insistió en tomar parte y conociendo su determinación no me atreví a disuadirla. Planeamos una incursión rápida consistente en golpear contundentemente el corazón del campamento enemigo y huir con la destreza de un fantasma. Pequeños daños que dolían si se repetían con la suficiente frecuencia. Pero cuando fuimos divididos en una táctica demasiado inteligente como para estar diseñada por goblings comprendimos lo erróneo de nuestras informaciones Eran los draconianos lo que se encontraban al mando del ejército y parecían advertidos de nuestra llegada. Poco a poco nos rodearon, aprovechando el laberinto de cañones de aquella región montañosa, cerrando cualquier intento de huída. Los grifos acudieron en nuestro auxilio pero mi escuadrón se quedó atrapado en aquella ratonera de gargantas y desfiladeros. Lo que en un principio parecía una escaramuza sencilla se transformó en una guerra por la supervivencia.

_No llegaban, esperábamos en el punto de reunión y su escuadrón no llegaba. Había demasiados heridos, demasiados gritos de dolor en el campamento y yo tan sólo podía observar con impotencia cómo los sanadores corrían de un lado a otro intentando estar en todos los sitios a la vez. La angustia crecía en mí y por primera vez fallé en ocultarla porque Samar percibió mi palidez y me recomendó que fuera a descansar. Pero encerrarme en mi tienda, cerrando los ojos ante todo lo que estaba pasando, sería una cobardía y aumentaría mi desasosiego ante la inexistencia de noticias así que decidí ser práctica y reunirme con los generales para repasar lo acontecido durante la batalla. Buscar errores de los que aprender, distraer mi mente turbada. Hablar, actuar, no pensar. No importaba que me tacharan de reina de los hielos, de insensible. En aquel momento mi prioridad era ocultar los nervios, demostrar que controlaba la situación... pero una algarabía exterior nos obligó a salir tan rápido que casi arrollamos al soldado que venía a informarnos. Cuando le vi, cansado pero triunfante, no quise ni pude disimular mi alivio así que corrí a abrazarle agradeciendo a los dioses que al menos él permaneciera con vida._

No podía creerlo, la siempre impertérrita Alhana lloraba aferrada a mi cuello. Era un llanto silencioso, privado, dedicado exclusivamente a un nosotros sin importar las caras asombradas que nos rodeaban. Era el acto más íntimo que jamás habíamos compartido: sus lágrimas, ella y yo, porque eran inconmensurables significados encarnados es unas cuantas gotas saladas. Aquella noche hicimos el amor sin importarnos los ritos ni las infusiones. No más orgullos tribales, no más obsesiones infértiles… unidos porque así lo decidimos, juntos porque así lo quisimos. Sin corte ni reinos; solos en una vieja tienda de campaña ganando nuestras batallas


End file.
